Elevators And Other Cruelties
by BringTheHawt
Summary: Elevator sex and a pool party ramp up Gant and Miles' sexual frustrations. Gant/Edgeworth, hints of Lana Skye. Warning: M/M.
1. Elevators And Other Cruelties

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ace attorney franchise nor own any of the characters and am not trying to make any money off of this story.**

**Author's Note:** I love reviews! Please review. Criticisms or compliments, doesn't matter! I love input. Feedback is why I write. :D

**Elevators And Other Cruelties**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 23, 12:43 PM**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building's Parking Lot**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tokyo's government building was an exquisite construct sight. To an extent, Edgeworth truly admired the unique symmetry of the gorgeous architecture. However, the tallness of it was ... extremely upsetting to him.

"You'll like Governor Ushijima, Worthy," Damon promised as they approached the government building, "he's a valued personal friend of mine. Very charismatic."

"I'm always concerned with the charisma levels of murder suspects," Edgeworth retorted mockingly. Murderers and tall buildings tend to put him in a bad mood.

Gant chuckled softly.

"Once you speak to him, I think your suspicions regarding Miranda's murder will change."

"I think not, considering the piles of evidence pointing to him and Shiloh's testimony. I do very much wonder why he hasn't been taken into custody yet ... I don't suppose it has anything to do with your 'friendship status' with him," Miles accused sharply.

"He has a fantastic job, a beautiful wife and a loving daughter," Gant reasoned, eyeing the bold prosecutor, "You'd think he'd toss all that aside to murder a prostitute?"

"It's too late for him to adjust his life's priorities. Shiloh's trial is Thursday. Shiloh will publicly implicate Ushijima , and I trust you will fulfill your legal duty when this happens."

"Of course," the police chief responded smoothly.

Edgeworth stopped several feet before the entrance door of the massive building. The older man moved to an entrance door and held it open for the frozen beauty.

_A fear of heights, perhaps? _ Gant mused with a smirk, watching Edgeworth. Those silver eyes were aimed upward, examining the government building with visible apprehension. The police chief briefly wondered if Edgeworth was trying to estimate the exact height of the building ...

"Where are we meeting him, again?" Miles asked softly, trying to wrap his mind around why he agreed to this ridiculous little lunch date with a probable murderer and the extremely agitating police chief. This building was at least forty-stories tall ...

"The observation deck, on the forty-fifth floor ... " Gant answered casually. He was beginning to think he may get more enjoyment out of this meeting then he originally perceived.

"Hm."

"Shall we?" Gant urged merrily, still holding the door open. It'd be such a pity if Edgeworth lost his nerve here.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 23, 12:48 PM**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building - Ground Floor**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Edgeworth?" Incredulously, as he watched the prosecutor beeline for the stairwell, "You can't be serious."

Miles stopped.

_Ah, a fear of elevators. Makes sense given his history ..._ Gant realized, smirking a bit.

"You're funny, Worthy," the jovial police chief mocked gently, "A hike up forty-five flights of stairs would likely take at least an hour. Let's use the elevator; we don't want to be late."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 23, 12:50 PM**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building - Elevator 3**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gant eyed the other, smiling brightly. The conflict was visible; Edgeworth's efforts to maintain composure struggled to subdue his obvious inner-turmoil. The prosecutor's hands were clenched tightly, his breathing slightly quickened, his eyes were locked on the lights of the elevator's floor indicator_: 5 ... 6 ... 7 ..._

"Is something ... wrong, Worthy?" Gant found himself thoroughly enjoying the prosecutor's discomfort. Such a twist from the fierce, unflappable prosecutor he was used to dealing with.

Edgeworth opened his mouth to spout out an insult, but no words were formed.

_14, 15 ,16 ..._

"You look so ... tense ... "

The prosecutor took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He forced himself not to think, not to remember. He was an adult now, after all, not the helpless child he used to be ...

_20, 21, 22 ... _

Gant began to whistle a nameless tune, hands clasping behind his back.

_27, 28, 29 ... _

_Faster _... Edgeworth pleaded to the sluggish elevator gods.

_31, 32 ..._

The next moment surprised both men: an amusing surprise for Gant, a torturous surprise for Miles. The elevator jolted and stopped. It's light flickered. They both looked upward, Damon curious and Miles wide-eyed, as though the ceiling could explain the elevator's malfunction.

"Oh, my," The police chief murmured, "we're stuck."

It took every ounce of Gant's self-control not to burst out into a ridiculous, full-bellied laugh when Miles shrunk into the corner of the elevator.

"Oh, god ... " Edgeworth's panic began to escalate to a wild level.

"Hmm. We're going to be late," Gant remarked casually, glancing at his watch. He briefly wondered if this sudden stoppage would be a temporary or long-term inconvenience ... with a strong preference for the latter option. Damon took care not to look at the younger man just yet.

"I-I ... " Edgeworth's breathing turned rapid within seconds.

_He saw his father. He saw his father crying. He saw his father screaming. There were tears and pain and accusations and darkness. He heard the gunshot. The gunshot that had killed his father. Over, and over, and over. He wanted to take it all back, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to die ... _

"It's warm in here, isn't it?" Gant remarked softly, removing his glasses and tie before unbuttoning his bright orange suit jacket.

The sound of that haphazard respiration produced a hidden smirk on the police chief. The tormented prosecutor was now gasping, his lungs suddenly struggling. The audible distress finally encouraged Gant to turn toward the panicking prosecutor.

"Goodness, Edgeworth ... You look like you're about to collapse," Gant announced, feigning concern. He took a step toward the cornered man.

Damon, unwittingly, had just revealed the one item that could make this situation worse for the terrified lawyer: a gun in his shoulder holster. Several erratic elevator-related fantasies plagued Edgeworth at once.

_Miles was shooting his father over and over as his father was begging for mercy ... _

_Gant and Miles were arguing. Gant drew his gun and begun swinging it around in a rage, threatening to kill him ... _

_Miles and Gant were fighting over the gun, but Gant was far stronger ..._

"Edgeworth ... " The police chief stated firmly, trying to summon Miles away from his state of hysteria.

_Miles pulled the gun out of the unsuspecting Gant's shoulder holster and shot him ..._

_Miles pulled the gun out of the unsuspecting Gant's shoulder holster and shot himself ... _

A tiny part of the prosecutor knew these dark fears were impossible or irrational, but his overwhelming panic couldn't be stopped. That trembling hand touched his own chest as Miles' heart adopted an absurdly fast, irregular rhythm. In this state of delirium, he decided they were all about to die, including his father, who had already been dead for years ...

"Worthy, Worthy, Worthy ... " As Damon moved within inches of the prosecutor, plopping his orange suit jacket on the floor, "You've lost your mind." Truly, he couldn't help but find the younger man's panic-stricken state to be rather ... arousing. He briefly wondered if he could make the silver-haired man quiver the way elevators could. Edgeworth looked so miserably helpless and, well, beautiful ... combined with the fact that Damon's frame was large enough to keep Miles' trapped in the corner of this marvelously unreliable elevator ... the situation was completely irresistible. Gant couldn't help himself from smirking a little.

Still ... Miles having a heart attack or some kind of metabolic breakdown here would be most ... unfortunate. Edgeworth's chest was heaving at this point. Time to create a distraction for the troubled lawyer. Gant lifted his right hand before those widened silver eyes and removed the leather glove from it.

Edgeworth was unable to protest, question or resist when Gant's still-gloved left hand cupped his face and neck to hold him still. With his bare hand, he moved to press two fingers into that pale neck, feeling that chaotic heart rate. He began silently counting ...

"Tsk, tsk ... Somewhere in the one-fifties? Maybe even higher. Not good, Edgeworth. You're much too young for heart palpitations ... "

Yes, Edgeworth had felt it ... his heart's awkward shudder inside his chest.

"Look at me, Miles," as Gant stroked that cheek with his thumb. Edgeworth managed to obey ... focusing on Damon's dark green eyes. "You're hyperventilating; it cannot continue ... " an ungloved finger traced across Edgeworth's trembling lips ... imagining what they'd be like in more erotic situations, "It'll turn your blood into poison."

Gant had to keep reminding himself he was supposed to be helping the poor little lawyer ... but taunting him was just ridiculously fun. He gently removed the prosecutor's ridiculous cravat and tossed it on the floor, maintaining eye contact with Edgeworth.

"On the count of three, breathe with me. One, two ... "

Gant made a show of breathing deeply and exhaling slowly.

"One, two ... "

Edgeworth, to his credit, was attempting to follow those instructions and breathe in time with Damon ... but the efforts were weak and fruitless. The flustered lawyer was growing dizzy, now ... but perhaps passing out would keep his heart from exploding.

"One, two ... "

Damon gave up. The prosecutor was starting to look terrible. Paler than usual, sweating, chest spasming ...

"Well, I certainly cannot allow you to remain like this ... " Gant decided, with something a little dark in his voice as his ungloved hand began to venture downward, "It would be a breach of ... civic duty, not to do all that I can to assist you."

Damon's hand stopped at Edgeworth's pants. He tugged at the rim of the prosecutor's pants playfully and saw a flicker of confusion in those odd-colored eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know," as he began to unbutton those pants, "Your presence at the police station always causes a disturbance ... So many officers and detectives pause to stare at you. Even ones who have wives," he groped for Edgeworth's zipper and unfastened it, "I'd scold them ... if I wasn't staring myself."

Gant yanked those pants and boxer-briefs downward, before spitting into his bare hand. Never once did he look away from Edgeworth's eyes.

Damon gripped Edgeworth's shaft with the fingers of both hands. The touch proved to be a tantalizing combination: Saliva, leather and skin. Damon was stroking that member, switching between the gloved touch of his left hand and the bare touch of his right.

Miles' pattern of desperate gasps wavered slightly, looking into those amused green eyes. The shaky hand that he had on his own chest moved to grab at Gant's dress-shirt.

"Wha ... What ... " Edgeworth stammered.

"Are you returning to me, Worthy?" Gant inquired huskily. The smug police chief alternated between squeezing, caressing and jerking that swelling prick. His bare touch moved to lightly pinch Miles' thigh before gently squeezing Edgeworth's testicles in his palm as his leather-encased hand pulled at the length of that dick.

The sensual distraction seemed to be working; Miles' breathing was calming some.

"I've imagined various erotic scenarios with you, beautiful," as he finally broke their eye contact to observe Edgeworth's stiffened prick in his hands, "I must say the real experience exceeds the fantasy. Now," he freed a hand to pry Edgeworth's fierce grip off his dress-shirt, planting a quick kiss on the soft palm, "If you'll excuse me."

Damon smirked sexily at the confused but aroused prosecutor. He knelt downward before him, winked at the silver eyes that followed his motions, and began licking at the head of that pinkened, strained cock. After several licks, he blew air softly on the saliva-coated flesh, producing a sensual tingle for the prosecutor.

He chuckled softly, when Miles managed enough control to move both of his hands onto Damon's muscular shoulders.

"Beautiful, beautiful Worthy ... " he rolled those testicles in his palm as he moved forward to wrap his lips around Edgeworth's erection. Wasting no time, he took that dick fully into his mouth.

"Oh ... " Edgeworth sighed, deeply. He was now able to concentrate on this ... situation. Awkward, but ... incredibly hot. Gant's mouth was a lot more tolerable with a dick in it, he decided.

Damon's lips squeezed that cock snuggly, tongue slithering along the base of it. He began moving, aiming the shaft upward so that cocktip would press along the roof of his mouth, forcing a moan from the stunned prosecutor. Gant's leather-covered fingers squeezed at the base of that prick while bare fingers continuing to fondle Edgeworth's sac.

Miles was watching, the visual stimuli further pulling him from the excessive fear he had been suffering through earlier. Something about his pale flesh disappearing into that tanned mouth made the image so hot it sizzled. He found himself moaning softly, his heart rate still high but not at the ridiculous pace it was earlier.

Gant was so skilled ... A part of Edgeworth wanted to hold out longer so he could further enjoy Damon's sexual technique. Gant was pumping along his pulsing flesh, milking him. The older man pulled back just enough to leave that engorged cockhead in his mouth, swirled his tongue about it and sucked playfully, before taking the entirety of that prick back into him.

"I'm ... gonna," Miles whispered, closing his eyes, back arching as he breathed noisily, fingers clenching into Damon's shoulders. Edgeworth endured a full-bodied spasm as he released into the older man's mouth.

Gant swallowed, eagerly.

"I ... " as he watched Damon nurse his softening prick for every drop of cum, "can't believe that worked ... "

"You're welcome," Gant responded when he pulled back from that cock, licking his lips, "You're rather delicious," then he leaned forward to kiss the base of Miles shaft and breathed in, "You smell good, too."

Edgeworth found himself mildly embarrassed by the lewd compliments. The discomfort forced him to lash out.

"I've never thought of you as a lustful being, Gant," voice lightly mocking the other, "Perhaps due to the age gap."

"So unappreciative," Damon accused after Edgeworth's thinly-veiled insult.

Miles jaw tightened, frustrated, as he removed his hands from the police chief's shoulders. The lawyer hadn't exactly consented to all of this ...

Damon, still on his knees, found himself examining Edgeworth's thighs during this silence ... powerful-looking. He could guess why.

"Isn't your office on the twelfth floor of the prosecution building?" He imagined Edgeworth running up twelve flights of stairs every morning ... simply to avoid any elevators. He started massaging the back of Edgeworth's thighs with his palms.

"Damon ... "

"Were you planning on reciprocating me, Edgeworth?" Gant inquired, voice with a certain roughness in it. He stood upward, staying close to the sexy lawyer, those massaging hands moving to Miles' taut rear, "I can't rid myself of the image of your thighs wrapped around me."

The erotic implication made the cornered man a little breathless. Gant's sex appeal was further heightened by Edgeworth's now clear view of the muscular man's partially unbuttoned dress-shirt ... that collarbone hinted at a very powerful frame.

Damon noticed the lusty stare and chuckled.

"Do you wish to see my body?"

No more words were needed. Edgeworth's hands, with a surprising speed and grace, reached to finish unbuttoning that dress-shirt. Damon grabbed Miles' chin, tilting his head upward for a throaty kiss. Edgeworth moaned softly as the other's tongue slipped into him ... he could taste himself in Gant's mouth.

Gant pulled back slightly, to whisper into those lips: "I can make you beg ... "

"Promise?" Edgeworth taunted breathlessly, still fumbling with Gant's buttons. The police chief's grip on him was deliciously rough.

Their needy kissing resumed.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked back to life, causing them both to pause. Damon removed himself from Edgeworth's mouth to utter a curse. Miles smirked at the other's frustration despite his own disappointment at the lost opportunity to undress the well-built police chief.

"Well," Damon smiled bitterly, again finding himself touching Edgeworth's lips with his fingers, "To be continued?"

Miles wondered how he managed to overlook Gant's appeal for so long. Was it that smarmy personality and boisterous behavior that made it so difficult to notice?

"Perhaps."

They both quickly started fixing their clothes.

_37, 38, 39 ... _

Edgeworth stuffed his removed cravat into an inner pocket of his suit jacket, deciding it wasn't worth wearing since it had two wrinkles in it.

"And, Damon, why do you have a gun? You're not on duty," curtly.

"Oh. Being a police chief has certain advantages ... "

"Certain _illegal _advantages?"

" ... I liked you more when the elevator was stuck."

_44, 45 ..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**August 23, 1:47 PM**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building - Observation Deck Cafe**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The governor was a pitiful-looking man. Out-of-shape, balding. He looked so harmless one wouldnt think him capable of murder.

"Oh? So you want to finish this barrage of lies with an attempt to bribe me?" Edgeworth snarled loudly, standing up from the table. He aimed a piercing glare at governor Ushijima.

Ushijima's face was painted with frustration and bewilderment at the lawyer's aggressive refusal to cooperate. He glanced at Gant, looking for some kind of help ... Damon simply continued eating his curry with that odd little smile, unaffected by it all. He was a whore for curry.

"You're scum, Ushijima. Scum!" slamming his palm on the table theatrically, "While I do lament the shame your family will endure over your twisted actions, the ultimate crime here is that Miranda was returned to _her _family in a casket! - "

"- Mind passing the pepper?-"

"-You'll pay for this crime! No matter how much money you have or how many friends you try to hide behind. I'll see to it personally that you rot for this! There will be justice."

Several of the cafe's occupants and employees gasped at the shocking display. Ushijima sat there, stunned. Gant was tempted to clap at Edgeworth's performance but figured he was in deep enough trouble with the prosecutor for arranging this little meeting. To be fair, he hadn't expected Ushijima to handle it so clumsily.

"I'm done here." The prosecutor announced, struggling to control his inner fury. He turned sharply, storming out. Did this fool truly believe Miles Edgeworth could be bribed? Had Gant suggested such a pathetic, desperate act to his 'friend'?

Damon rolled his eyes, smirking a little. "Lawyers in this area are so dramatic," with a wink toward Ushijima, before getting up to jog after the fleeing Edgeworth.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 23, 1:53 PM**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building - Observation Deck**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gant managed to catch up with Edgeworth just outside the stairwell.

"Oh, you didn't want to take the elevator?" More than a little disappointed.

Edgeworth ignored the flirty comment, turning to aim a very potent glare at the police chief.

"Your _friend_ is completely lacking in both charisma and morals. _Miranda was only seventeen _and he quite clearly murdered her- "

"- Calm yourself, Worthy - "

"- And this little excursion has reminded me why I've never trusted you. He tried to _bribe _me, Damon. _Directly in front of you._ This tells me he was very confident you'd turn a blind eye to his illegal activities."

"Edgeworth, we're on the same side," Gant insisted.

Miles snorted.

"Let me apologize in advance, but I have a confession to make."

"Oh let me guess. He's not really your friend, per say, just an acquaintance."

"I used you to try to get a confession out of him," with that trademark smile.

Those silver eyes widened at this revelation.

Gant reached inside his suit jacket's pocket, pulling out a small but expensive tape recorder.

"We are fortunate the laws regarding wiretapping and monitoring conversations in this country are so very ... lax."

The prosecutor mused it over.

"If anyone could have elicited a confession from him, it'd be you," Gant reasoned, "The spawn of Gregory Edgeworth ... the pupil of Manfred Von Karma."

Edgeworth flinched at the statement. He was still sore about the subject of his father, especially considering the fresh batch of nightmares he had experienced in the elevator earlier.

"Ushijima never technically confessed to the murder," Miles pointed out.

"No, but the attempted bribery is certainly incriminating," as he returned the tape recorder to his pocket.

"So. Why didn't you tell me before we entertained him?" Edgeworth certainly didn't like the idea of being used unwittingly.

"I'm not exactly proud of this ... underhanded tactic. I only confess now because I'd rather you think me guileful than criminal," Gant cocked his head to the side, still smiling, before reiterating, "I'll do everything within my power to see Ushijima brought to justice."

Miles stayed silent, observing Damon's oddly perky expression. It was hard to believe he was trying to rip this man's clothes off not even an hour ago ...

As though sensing Edgeworth's mental shift toward their erotic experience earlier, Gant stepped toward him. Miles made no move to escape or resist when leather-bound fingers moved to touch that pale throat.

"I can arrange for a copy of the tape to be sent to your office." A peace-offering.

The prosecutor swallowed before quipping, "Then do so."

Gant was too pleased Edgeworth was allowing the touch to mind the sharp tone. He dared to offer a compliment: "You've a beautiful neck and a stunning jawline. You should really retire that frilly cravat of yours."

"I like my cravat," firmly, before turning back to exit down the stairwell.

_Lord ... he really is going to climb down forty-five flights of stairs ..._ Gant realized, discouraged.

"Edgeworth ... "

The prosecutor paused, listening.

"I'm having a little social gathering tomorrow, at my place. Starts at 5. There will be food and drinks. Various detectives, officers and lawyers have been invited. Including your good friends Gumshoe and ... what was it, Lark?"

"Phoenix," Miles corrected stiffly.

"Yes, Gumshoe and Phoenix will be there. I'd be ... delighted, to have you join us," casually, "bring your swimsuit."

Edgeworth left without responding.

Gant ventured over to the elevators, uninterested in following the stubborn prosecutor's thigh-destroying pilgrimage to the ground floor. He hit the down arrow and waited for the elevator.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Ushijima's form approach him. Gant sighed. No one else was in the immediate area but this was a far too public location for the sort of conversation they were about to have.

"You ... you have to help me. He'll score a conviction on me for sure!" Ushijima mumbled, fearful.

"I warned you he was cunning. You insisted on making your desperate appeal to him," Gant responded evenly.

"You didn't warn me he was incapable of compromise ... !" The governor hissed.

"I wouldn't have arranged for this meeting had I known you'd throw in that pathetic attempt at bribery."

"Gant! I can't go down for this ... !"

"Why not?" Gant inquired mockingly, "You murdered that girl, after all ... "

"Have Lana throw him off the case ... I know you control her," Ushijima demanded, frustration saturating his voice.

"No. I will not interfere with his professional career on your behalf."

_Besides,_ Gant mused with an inward smirk_, I have plans for my plucky little prosecutor._

"If I go down, make no mistake that I will gladly drag you down with me," Ushijima snarled fiercely.

This prompted Damon to aim a quietly malevolent glare at the foolish politician. Ushijima grit his teeth, realizing his mistake too late ...

"Be careful, Ushijima," Damon warned icily, "be _very_ careful."

The elevator finally arrived with a chime.

Damon's full-mouth smile returned, "Thank you for lunch, the curry was impeccable. Tell your lovely wife I said hello," before stepping onto the elevator, leaving behind the perturbed governor.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's Note:** I originally planned for this fic to be PWP but suddenly plot ideas started getting in the way ... .

I was inspired to write this because I wanted to make a sexier, more clever version of Gant. My version of him in BiaN is absolutely insane and vulgar. I realized based off a number of reviews and conversations that people don't really think much of him as a character.

Anyway, a little encouragement would go a long way for me! Reviews would definitely inspire me to work on Chapter 2 quickly. Sexy pool party, guys ... you know you want! ;D


	2. Business or Pleasure

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 24th, 5:45 PM**

**Damon Gant's Home - Dining Hall**

It was a casual party at a lavish home. It was odd to see so many judges, lawyers and officers in bright-colored polos and short-sleeved shirts.

Decor-wise, Gant's home was littered with bold colors and large windows. A flamboyant mix of hues and sunshine, peppered with gaudy decorations ... certainly not to Edgeworth's tastes. Mostly due to the sunshine.

Extravagant catering had been provided. Curries, edamame, sushi, sashimi ...

Edgeworth estimated roughly forty-five people had shown. Various members of the legal system, a few politicians. Damon Gant seemed to have many friends ... powerful ones.

There were also several beautiful young ladies ... Possibly invited to encourage everyone's swimming-participation later on.

As promised, Gumshoe and Phoenix were there. Lana Skye had made an appearance as well.

They were all ... mingling.

As a rule, Edgeworth loathed mingling. He loathed elevators, murderers, earthquakes and mingling. In that very order.

Miles briefly wondered what compelled him to accept this invitation as he watched Gumshoe and Phoenix . They stuck together, perhaps due to familiarity. The two were certainly out of place in this environment ... like two fluffy bunnies dancing among a pride of lions. Still, they looked happy, despite the awkwardness of their mingling.

Miles realized he probably looked miserable to all those who glanced in his direction ... standing near the wall, refusing to mingle, alone.

A petite redhead approached Edgeworth. She was certainly pretty, with a cute splatter of freckles on her face and a form-fitting emerald top. Her perfect pink lips curved into a winning smile.

"Hey handsome-"

"Flattered, but uninterested," Miles interrupted crudely.

Perfect pink lips turned to a pout before stepping away to flirt with someone else.

A deep chuckle forced Miles to glance to his immediate left.

"Miles Edgeworth, squashing women's dreams with three words," Damon Gant stepped directly next to the prosecutor, smiling. He was wearing a loud orange Hawaiian shirt sprinkled with palm trees. In his hand was a glass of red wine.

"Out of curiosity," Miles inquired, turning his gaze back toward Gant's dinner guests, "if this party had happened a month ago, would your dear friend Ushijima be here?"

A taunt. Miles still found Ushijima's gall to attempt bribery in front of the police chief to be suspicious ... despite Damon's claims the meeting had been a ruse. He was also purposely suggesting, with these words, that any one of these 'friends' of Damon could be equally corrupt.

Gant took a sip of his wine before holding the wineglass in front of the sour prosecutor: "You really need to loosen up."

Miles eyed the offering.

The older man leaned toward Edgeworth's ear, stopping about an inch away, before whispering: "Perhaps if you accompanied me to my bedroom we could find a more ... sensual means of accomplishing this ... "

The words roused the lawyer's imagination. He snatched the wineglass from Damon, taking a sip. Quality wine.

Gant snickered, straightening his posture. "Beautiful day. I'm about to announce the pool is open ... " casually, "Do you need any lotion?" Damon would hate to see that pretty ivory skin burn ...

Now the prosecutor was imagining the police chief lathering his body with sunblock ... Before their sensual experience in the elevator, such flirtations from the odd man would have earned insulting retaliations. Now Miles found his fantasies wildly supportive of Gant's seductive efforts ...

"I brought my own, thank you," The silver-haired man finally responded, taking a second sip of that wine.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 24th, 6:57 PM**

**Damon Gant's Home - The Patio**

"You've been staring at him all night," Lana accused, taking a seat next to Edgeworth.

Miles did find himself glad there was someone as anti-social as he was at this party. Someone that didn't annoy him.

They sat together on Damon's patio furniture, watching from afar a couple dozen people flirt and play in the police chief's expansive pool, with a conjoined in-ground jacuzzi. Half the party had left once the swimming festivities started, mostly the ones too old or too out-of-shape to be comfortable with public swimming.

Damon certainly stood out amongst the crowd... with his tanned, chiseled body. It was as delicious as his collarbone had promised. There were a couple of other attractive participants ... but Miles found himself unable to focus on anyone else. No one rivaled Damon.

"He has no business having such an attractive physique at his age," Edgeworth declared, confirming Lana's suspicion.

Currently the muscular police chief had a watergun-wielding brunette riding on top of his shoulders, who was shooting poor Gumshoe directly in the face. It was an unfair combination, really. The brunette was isolated and well-protected on Damon' shoulders... no one would dare attempt retaliation against her.

"This must be a recent development," Lana responded, a bit curious ... a bit concerned.

Phoenix performing a cannonball dive next to the redhead Edgeworth rejected earlier was an amusing sight, in particular because the redhead started shouting at the defense attorney as soon as he surfaced. Poor girl wasn't having a good night.

"Damon and I ... had an unexpected moment," sipping on his wine, his third glass of it, "he's plagued my thoughts ever since."

Miles continued to watch the watergun massacre. Apparently, Damon must have decided he was bored of it, for he tossed the brunette into the water ... and several swimmers seeking vengeance converged upon her, including Gumshoe.

There was a lot of laughter.

"Well, Damon can be ... fun. In a dangerous sort of way," there was a shift in her tone caused by an emotion Miles couldn't easily identify, " ... Just be careful."

This sudden change forced Edgeworth to glance over to her. Despite the casual atmosphere ... she seemed as guarded and distant as she would be in her office.

"How very ominous," he commented, hoping to encourage her to reveal more. When she didn't elaborate, he asked, "Were you two an item?"

"Never anything serious. Just the occasional fuck, when he wanted it," she responded, unfocused gaze aimed at the pool. Miles examined her, deciding the chief prosecutor was rather attractive. A detailed crimson shirt and short-shorts. Pale-skinned and shapely. Dark blonde hair and sea-blue eyes.

"Well, he certainly keeps beautiful company," Edgworth acknowledged. The chief prosecutor flashed him a skeptical look.

"Flattery? That's certainly not typical of you."

"Correct. The wine is loosening my lips, I believe."

"Perhaps you've had enough, then," she reasoned gently.

"It's ... relaxing me," Miles admitted hesitantly.

Lana tilted her head, curious.

"I haven't been able to sleep, lately ... Would you think me childish if I told you I've been having nightmares? "

A duality resulted from his most recent experience in an elevator. By day, Damon had been dominating his fantasies. By night, thoughts of elevators, his father and murder seized him.

"Not at all," Lana responded quickly. She was incredibly familiar with sleepless nights and nightmares.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 24th, 7:20 PM**

**Damon Gant's Home - The Pool**

Gant mentally chided himself for not anticipating this. He stood at the edge of the pool, watching the two prosecutors. He briefly wondered whether Lana's lovely lips were spilling poisonous secrets ... Gant strained his ears, trying to hear them ...

After a moment, Gumshoe's head emerged from the water directly to the right of the darkly tanned man.

"I wonder if someone told em prosecutors weren't allowed in the water," the detective mused, also taking a peek at Lana and Miles.

Another moment later, Phoenix's head emerged directly to Damon's left.

"On the other side of the pool ... they're taking bets as to whether either of them will actually come in or not," the defense attorney announced, "I'm betting no since the sun's already starting to set ... "

"Mm, You think they're into each other, or something? I coulda sworn Edgeworth was, you know, into men ... " Detective Gumshoe wondered aloud. Lana and Miles would certainly make a good-looking pair ...

"That's not ... one-hundred percent accurate," Phoenix corrected, being familiar with some of Edgeworth's past.

Damon was getting a little annoyed. The nearby blathering was preventing him from listening in on Miles and Lana's conversation.

"What's that mean?"

"Edgeworth isn't so concerned about gender as he is about ... the overall package," Phoenix explained.

"Is that a fancy way of saying he's bi?"

"Um. Yes. He's a really finicky bi-guy. _Very_ high standards."

Gumshoe pondered for a moment.

"Now, I'm not saying I want to be with Edgeworth or anything, but do you think I'd qualify?" The detective inquired. He flexed his decently-muscular arms to emphasize to Phoenix that he was a pretty good deal.

... Phoenix tried to hold back laughter but couldn't.

"What's so funny?!"

"Losing about twenty pounds would certainly help your cause."

"That's cold, pal!"

Damon's lip was starting to twitch as he listened to the two of them.

"I bet you ... one-hundred dollars, that I meet Edgeworth's standards!" Gumshoe insisted, frustrated.

"Oh. Well the good news is he's here so let's just ask him," then he raised his voice, "Hey, Edgeworth!"

This did garner the pair of prosecutors' attentions, but Gumshoe grabbed Phoenix with a headlock and started dragging him into the water before he could say anything else.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 24th, 7:25 PM**

**Damon Gant's Home - Damon's Patio**

"Hey Edgeworth!"

Miles and Lana each shifted their gazes toward the pool just in time to see Gumshoe dragging Phoenix into the water.

Before Lana or Miles could comment on the situation, they both noticed Damon's quiet stare. The police chief flashed a smile for them, before hoisting himself out of the pool via the concrete edge.

Edgeworth bit his own tongue, watching Damon approach them. That tantalizing body glistened in the sunlight, excess water dripping along curves of muscle.

Lana wasn't immune to the image, either. Despite all the crimes Damon routinely committed against her ... there was no denying his enticing masculinity.

"Lana ... " Damon greeted, "Where's your suit? You know all my gatherings involve swimming."

"I wasn't necessarily committed to swimming, today."

"Perhaps the hot tub, then?" he suggested with a bit of a pout, "I really must insist. And Edgeworth? I'd like to extend a personal invitation to you, as well."

Miles had been staring at Damon's body still ... imagining how'd they'd look together in various sexual positions. He finally looked up toward Damon's face, still contemplating.

"Hm."

Gant held back a smirk, having noted Edgeworth's infatuated stare.

"You did bring your suit, yes? ... Won't you join me?"

Edgeworth couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't simply an innocent invitation to Damon's jacuzzi.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 24th, 7:36 PM**

**Damon Gant's Home - The Hot Tub**

Lana and Miles entered the hot tub together. They were its first two occupants.

Traveling to said hot tub certainly garnered them a lot of attention from the party-goers. Lana looked positively stunning in her burgundy bikini: a shapely, graceful woman ... and Miles ... well, people always looked at the prosecutor, but the sight of his lean muscle and flawless skin certainly elevated his unique allure.

Miles brought his wineglass. Why not?

They sat relatively close together, secretly finding comfort in each other's similarities. The temperature was perfect, between the soothing heat and the alcohol Miles was starting to feel fairly comfortable.

"Lana, you're gorgeous. Truly," deciding there was enough room in his mind to entertain images of her as well as Damon ...

Lana didn't respond, deciding it'd be in her best interest to avoid flirting with the source of Gant's newest appetite. She pretended to be interested in her nails, hoping Edgeworth would get the point.

Miles didn't let Lana's silence phase his mood.

"I can't tell if you're simply socially awkward or ... afraid of something," Edgeworth declared boldly.

Her blue eyes snapped toward the Edgeworth. A very brief expression of surprise touched her face, which she quickly smothered. But the look hadn't escaped Miles' notice.

_Ah. Fear._

"What troubles you, Miss Skye?" The silver-eyed prosecutor inquired. Years of cross-examinations of both criminals and victims had truly enhanced his powers of perception.

Lana's gaze softened. After a moment, she parted her lips to speak ...

"Perhaps some wine would help?" A deep-voiced intervention. Miles turned to see Damon behind them, holding a glass of it. Gant brazenly stepped into the jacuzzi directly between the two prosecutors, forcing both of them to shift apart to create enough room for his large body.

"Thank you," she accepted the glass quickly, sipping from it as Damon grandoisely wrapped his muscular arm about her slender shoulders, "To answer your question, Edgeworth, I find myself preoccupied with family-related issues. And as they are personal problems, I'll not speak any further on it, here. Wouldn't want to spoil everyone's fun with my moody behavior ... "

"Oh Lana, you're always a delight," Gant insisted, patting her pale shoulder gently, "Always."

Miles quirked a brow, finding Lana's sudden shift in demeanor incredibly odd. But before he could think too much into it, Damon's hand, concealed by the frothing surface of the hot tub's swirling water, gripped onto Miles inner thigh ...

Suddenly Edgeworth couldn't focus on anything but the closeness of Gant's body. The ridiculousness of Damon's physique was simply unfair, he decided. That large frame and all those muscles ... It was too much sex appeal.

"New swimsuit, I see," Gant acknowledged to Lana, squeezing her shoulders lightly, "Looks gorgeous on you."

Miles took a long sip of his wine, maintaining composure. Looks like Gant was a multitasker ... flirting with Lana as he squeezed Edgeworth's thigh.

"Here we come! Make room!" Phoenix announced as he, Gumshoe, Rejected Redhead, a dainty brunette female and a mildly-handsome politician moved to enter the hot tub. The new participants started an engaging conversation. The mildly-handsome politician introduced himself as Lance before sitting next to Lana. Rejected Redhead must have decided she liked Phoenix, because she sat next to him in the hot tub, and joked playfully with him. Gumshoe, who took the spot to Miles' left, started babbling about the Steel Samurai and various superheroes.

As Miles' discomfort was heightened by the sudden increase of jacuzzi occupants, Damon's fingers began to firmly massage his thigh. Circular motions. Edgeworth felt himself harden slightly.

"Gumshoe, I'm gonna turn your conversation topic of superheroes into a game. I call this game ... 'Ask a question,' " Phoenix announced playfully.

" ... This sounds like a conversational norm, not a game," Edgeworth commented dryly.

"I like games," Gant smiled at Phoenix encouragingly. Within the water, Gant pinched Edgeworth's thigh playfully. Miles couldn't help but remember Gant's words on the elevator: "_I can't rid myself of the image of your thighs wrapped around me._ "

"I'm gonna ask a super-hero-related question, and everyone has to answer it. Ok, ok, first question: If you could have date any superhero, who would it be and why?"

"Wonder Woman!" Gumshoe smiled, eagerly playing along with Phoenix's game, "She's just, perfect, ya know?"

"Wolverine!" Rejected Redhead practically shouted, "The sex would be nice and rough."

Phoenix smiled nervously at her. Miles quickly decided the two had no future together.

After a short silence, Wright realized he was next in the circle.

"Sailor Moon," Phoenix admitted, "She's cute and cheerful and we'd make happy babies."

"Iron Man," suggested Dainty Brunette, "Rich, handsome, funny."

Lance picked Emma Frost, making a comment about his preference for icy blondes.

"Oh, I don't know," Lana muttered, not really caring for this game, "Spiderman, I guess? Seems like a nice guy."

"Superman and Supergirl, simultaneously," Gant announced with a large smile, causing a bit of laughter around the jacuzzi, "I love a challenge."

Miles found himself wondering who the alpha-male of that particular sexual triangle. One would think Superman would always be the alpha-male, but Gant was so very ... Gant.

"Your turn, Edgeworth," Gant stated, smiling. Gant's hand left Miles thigh to start groping at the prosecutor's half-hard penis through his swimming trunks. Edgeworth breathed deeply, trying to think ...

" ... Catwoman," a small sip of wine, "Something about that naughty, playful behavior makes me want to ... put her in line."

In the corner of his eye, he could see Damon smirk widely. Rejected Redhead giggled at the forwardness of Edgeworth's response.

"Catwoman's a good one," Gumshoe admitted with a grin, elbowing Edgeworth lightly.

"Except she's not super or a hero," Lance argued. Must be a closet comic-book geek.

"Next question!" Gant urged. Edgeworth felt that hand slither underneath the rim of his swimming trunks ...

"Next question!" Phoenix announced, "If you could have any super power, what would it be?"

Miles huffed very, very quietly as Damon's hidden hand gripped onto his erection, thumb stroking along the length of it. Suddenly, the temperature of the jacuzzi was beginning to feel ... overwhelming.

"Super strength but, uh, I may already have that covered," Gumshoe smirked, flexing his right arm to show off his nicely-sized bicep. Rejected Redhead, again, giggled.

"Not bad, Gumshoe," Gant complimented casually, "been hitting the gym?"

"Indeed I have, sir!"

"Keep up the good work, detective."

This was fun for Damon. Pretending to be interested in this little social game with all these oblivious twits as his hand secretly toyed with the aroused prosecutor.

But at the same time ... Gant's frustrations were beginning to mount. The desire was starting to burn him.

"Eternal Youth," Rejected Redhead decided after a moment.

Damon found himself starting to fondle Edgeworth a bit roughly. Miles tensed up, taking another soft breath.

"The ability to fly!" Phoenix declared, excited by the prospect.

"Oh, that's a very fitting wish for a man named Lark," Gant pointed out ...

Phoenix glared at the older man, forcing Gant to blink quietly for a moment. Miles was both sad and pleased that the awkward conversation turn forced Damon's hand to pause.

"I'm a mythical bird of fire and rebirth, not your garden-variety songbird, thank-you-very-much!" Phoenix snapped.

"Uh, what?" Damon questioned, confused by the comment.

"My name is Phoenix, not Lark," Wright clarified.

"Oh, my apologies."

More laughter. Edgeworth tried to sip more wine but realized with immense disappointment that his glass was now empty.

Gant's hand started moving again, fingers pulling at that prick. The prosecutor squirmed a little, unable to focus on the conversation anymore.

_Letting him touch me in front of all these people ... _As Miles mentally scolded himself, he moved his free hand to grab at Gant's offending wrist ... He had wanted to jerk that hand off of his dick, but found himself curiously unwilling to follow-through with the plan.

Dainty brunette wanted the power to manipulate people's minds. Lance wanted telekinesis.

"I just need the lasso of truth," Lana decided, "It'd make my job significantly easier."

Damon was squeezing and stroking that erection, now. Miles bit his own tongue, thinking his body was beginning to melt.

"X-ray vision would be fun," Damon commented mirthfully, thumb circling the tip of Edgeworth's cock, "It's always exciting to see what's going on beneath the surface ... besides, this world would be a lot more entertaining if everyone I associated with always appeared naked."

"That's so creepy!" Dainty Brunette admonished with a laugh, Rejected Redhead erupted into a giggle-fit. Damon winked at her.

"You'd have to avoid nursing homes and fast food joints like the plague ... " Phoenix decided dryly. There are some forms of naked that shouldn't be seen.

Gumshoe had been stunned into silence. His mind produced images of having work-related failures and being forced into the imposing police chief's office to be yelled at ... naked. It'd be very unnerving to get professionally reprimanded in the nude.

Edgeworth's body was burning. He wanted everyone to shut up. He wanted everything to disappear but Gant's touch. Those silver-eyes closed his eyes, trying not to moan at how those fingers massaged and squeezed him.

"Ok, Edgeworth, your turn!"

"Hey man," Gumshoe murmured, thinking Edgeworth perhaps looked a little sick, "Are you ok?"

"I ... " Miles' sexual frustration was only encouraging Gant to pull on him more roughly. Thinking everyone was looking at him, thinking everyone was about to realize what's going on, thinking Gant's hand was going to work him until he shamefully burst inside that fully occupied jacuzzi ... he panicked.

"Damon!" Miles shouted loudly, eyes opening, and felt immediately embarrassed he had done so due to the several curious stares aimed in his direction. Beneath the surface of the water, the sinful motions of that hand ceased.

"No need to shout, Egdeworth, I'm right here," Damon teased, smiling. Edgeworth turned towards him, slightly irked by the police chief's obnoxious smile ... as well as the casual manner he held Lana's shoulders with his opposite hand.

Miles realized he had seconds to produce a reason for shouting Damon's name before curiosity transformed into suspicion.

"I ... require more wine." before holding his empty wineglass before a very amused Damon.

"Oh yes, of course," taking the wineglass from Edgeworth, and, since he was such a gracious host: "Any other requests?"

"Beer me!"

"A beer, please!"

"Red wine! Please and thank you."

"I'm good, thanks."

"Whiskey!"

"Milk, please!"

Everyone turned toward Gumshoe after he made his juvenile request.

"What?! Some of us work in the morning!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 24th, 7:56 PM**

**Damon Gant's Home - The Hot Tub**

Gant had only been gone for all of two minutes before Edgeworth realized he was no longer interested in being in the hot tub. Everyone was still talking about superheroes, but Miles couldn't concentrate on the conversation anymore.

He wanted that body. That immaculate body. There was an overwhelming urge to test that powerful, immaculate body. To touch it fully, to feel it fully.

Miles made up his mind to find Damon. Careful to conceal his erection, he shifted in the tub and began to climb out of it.

"Where are you going, Edgeworth?" Lana asked lightly. When the silver-eyed prosecutor spared her a glance, he noticed her quietly suspicious look.

"To urinate." A lie.

"Wait wait," Phoenix chirped, "You never told us what superpower you'd want."

Miles left without a word.

The answer wasn't appropriate for the light-hearted mood of this ... social gathering.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**August 24th, 8:00 PM**

**Damon Gant's Home - The Living Room**

Miles felt richly rewarded for pursuing Damon into his home.

Upon confronting each other, both half-naked and wearing desire, Gant had, without hesitation, set aside the tray of drinks he had collected to throw the aroused prosecutor onto his large, black leather couch. The lustful act simultaneously surprised and satiated Edgeworth. He hadn't the opportunity to verbalize anything within the single second it took for Damon to climb on top of him.

"Your beauty tortures me; I should have never invited you here," Damon growled, grabbing the prosecutor's hips and pressing his half-hard erection into the younger man, "look what you've done to me, I've barely touched you."

Even through the fabric of their swimming trunks, Edgeworth could feel the police chief's impressive size. Miles found himself running his hands greedily along the delicious muscle of Damon's shoulders and chest.

"You have these little pool parties to show off this body, don't you?" The prosecutor accused, swept up by the torrent of Gant's emphatic lust. Being caught between Damon's sinful body and leather couch was certainly a sensuous little trap. His arms hooked about the older man's tanned neck, keeping their bodies pressed firmly together.

"I want you, Damon ... " a sexy whisper for the police chief's ear, "do not disappoint me."

The needy prosecutor bit into Gant's shoulder as the older man's hands caressed along the length of Edgeworth's back before sneaking inside his swimming trunks.

"Happy to oblige."

A short moan escaped Miles when the police chief began to roughly massage his ass. After a moment of playful groping, Gant's fingers snuck toward Edgeworth's hole, tracing circles across the rim of it. Having his ass toyed with as Damon pressed their erections together was elevating his reckless desires. The older man was such a tease ...

Suddenly, Gant pulled back from Edgeworth's body, gripping onto younger man's swimming trunks and pulling them off. The police chief sighed deeply at the sight of that completely naked body. That pink, swollen prick combined with that lean, athletic body ... add silver hair and white skin and you had a truly seductive man.

Edgeworth flushed beneath Damon's infatuated stare.

Miles gasped, surprised, when the older man's hands greedily gripped him, dragging the prosecutor upward and into his lap. He could feel that bulge of Gant's erection pressing into the curve of his rump. Edgeworth couldn't figure out why the hell the police chief's swimming trunks were still on, preventing them from turning this position into the incredible fuck it was meant to be.

"What would it take?" Damon growled roughly.

"Damon ... "

"What would it take to have access to this body whenever I want?"

Miles' heart quickened in response to the possessive words. Those hands were groping him hungrily: his back, his thighs, his ass. He very much wanted Gant's dick. Inside him. Immediately.

"Your body deserves better than this," Gant mused, continuing to admire Edgeworth's flesh, "A quickie where we're likely to be interrupted ... "

"I seem to remember you mentioning something about a bedroom," the prosecutor hinted, no longer caring if their disappearance from the party started any gossip. He snugly wrapped his thighs around the sexy bastard's torso.

Gant smirked, mirthful, before pressing forward to make a playful little lick on Miles' lips. Edgeworth took the hint and opened his mouth for a deep kiss with the police chief. They clung to each other, tongues warring. That mouth tasted of red wine ...

"Damon?!" A woman's voice roared, from the depths of the police chief's home, "Where are you?"

When Gant pulled from his mouth with an intensely irritated look, Edgeworth realized this woman was about to end their passionate little romp.

"Hmph. You acted like no force on earth could keep you from my body," incredibly annoyed.

"She's ... a rather insistent woman ... " Gant explained, disappointed with this trend of awful luck. Every time he made the very fuckable prosecutor wild, something happened to spoil the fun ...

"Damon!"

"Late as usual, Marissa!" Gant called back.

Edgeworth could hear the clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor as the mystery-woman approached.

"I want to speak with you. Privately," she insisted, loudly, attempting to follow the sound of Damon's voice.

Miles was a little surprised Gant continued to hold him, making no efforts to hide the prosecutor. He had considered lying down to conceal himself with the upright back-end of the couch to avoid any awkward situations ... but he decided that perhaps getting caught with Damon might encourage this intruder to go the hell away.

The woman stepped into the room. Middle-aged, certainly attractive, dark-haired, tight blue dress.

Miles instantly recognized the woman. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"The prime minister's _wife_?!" Edgeworth hissed, turning to focus a glare at Damon before repeating the phrase.

The sight forced her to pause. From her position in the room, all she could see was their bare upper chests and shoulders. Still, their embrace made it ... rather clear, what had been happening.

"Who's this?" She asked tersely, eyeing the prosecutor, "whatever. Doesn't matter. Send your little boytoy away; I require you."

Miles opened his mouth to snarl out an insult but Gant had quickly grabbed at his exposed prick and gave it a naughty little tug.

"May I have a minute?" Gant requested, relieved that his touch had successfully distracted the prosecutor. Miles wanted to strike him for how ridiculously accommodating he was being for this ... woman.

"Fine. A minute. I'll be upstairs," as she left the room, the sound of her heel-clicking trailing away from them.

Gant turned back to Edgeworth, unsurprised to see an infuriated glare.

"Let go of me!"

"Edgeworth," maintaining his hold on the squirming prosecutor, "believe me, I'm every bit as frustrated over this as you are."

"And yet you seem so eager to indulge her. Another suspiciously powerful _friend _of yours ... " continuing his half-hearted attempts to climb out of the older man's lap.

"Am I on trial, Mr. Prosecutor?" Testy.

"-Truly! The prime minister's wife. You have your claws everywhere, don't you?" Miles snarled, becoming still. He realized he wasn't going anywhere until Damon released his body.

A strong hand grabbed at Edgeworth's chin, forcing the pale lawyer to look into his eyes.

"Your constant accusations are beginning to upset me," he said humorlessly. Gant's severity was almost ... surprising. Miles was far more accustomed to the odd police chief's smirks and smiles.

After a moment of matching Gant's serious expression, Miles broke the silence: "Is she meeting you _upstairs_ for business or pleasure?"

"For social reasons," because both 'business' and 'pleasure' were incriminating answers.

"That was quite a dress, Damon."

"Are you truly so jealous? Why ask if you've already decided on the answer?" Those questions earned Damon a scornful look.

"I'm such a fool," Miles huffed. His hands moved to rest on the police chief's chest, furious and regretful. Gant massaged the younger man's back gently, attempting to calm him.

"This ... may take a while," Gant admitted, referring to his impending ... meeting, with Marissa.

"Do as you wish; I'm leaving, " Edgeworth announced bitterly. The police chief squeezed that lovely body, planting a few kisses on its neck. "I tire of your games," though Gant's touch immediately weakened his resolve.

"Wait for me," the police chief urged, softly caressing Miles' body.

"What for?"

"I don't think you know what you've done to me, Edgeworth," biting that neck, tightening the embrace, "I ... _must_ show you."

Miles silently hated Gant for his cruelly perfect body. It was the sole reason Damon was able to seduce him over and over, against his better judgment.

"You better be worth it," with a resentful sigh.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Love you Becsti for your repeat reviews. 3 Overall this chapter is kinda lighthearted for me ... This story won't stay that way. . Also, hope people like/don't-mind the Lana's importance as a character. As I wrote her I felt her fears and concerns come to life, so to speak. So she earned a slightly larger role in my story than originally intended. Let me know if you guys like and would like to see more!


End file.
